The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing compressed video and audio signals and/or computer application data on such recording media as an optical disk.
Optical disks dedicated for reproduction of signals stored thereon have been described in detail in the Japanese literature "CD--From Audio to Personal Computer" written by Kenji Hayashi and published from Corona Ltd. on Jul. 25, 1990. Moreover, description has been given in detail of compression of video and audio signals in the Japanese literature "New Moving picture Expert Group (MPEG) Text" written by Hiroshi Fujiwara and published from ASCII Ltd. on Aug. 1, 1994.
In the former, to add error correction codes to data beforehand continuously written on a compact disk (CD), there have been described a CD error correction method in which first and second error correction codes are added thereto and an oblique interleaving not completing in a block (block-incomplete interleaving) is carried out to convert data arrangement by changing the amount of delay in relation to the first and second correction codes-for each data and a CD-ROM (read-only memory) signal recording method in which a CD for storing thereon audio signals is employed for data application. Additionally, according to the latter, there have been described a method of compressing video and audio signals and a method of multiplexing the compressed signals. In accordance with these articles, although compressed video and audio signals are recorded on the media and computer user data is recorded thereon in a data application, there has not been described any method of efficiently recording the signals and data on the media.